Gatito III
by sh1m1
Summary: -¿Quién es vuestro vecino?-se arriesgó a preguntar Harry a Remus y Sirius. -Snape, Severus Snape. Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego con sus personajes. Slash. 18 años. BoyLove
1. Chapter 1

—Un momento, un momento—dijo Harry—Me estáis diciendo que queréis usar a Gatito para acercaros a vuestro vecino, ¿con qué intenciones?

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Remus y la sonrisa pícara en la de Sirius le dejó claro que sus supuestos ejemplos paternales estaban ideando montar un trío con su nuevo vecino.

—¿Quién es vuestro vecino?—se arriesgó a preguntar.

—Snape, Severus Snape.

Harry estaba en shock, ¿Snape? La pesadilla andante de Hogwarts, el hombre que no sabía lo que era una sonrisa, el murciélago de las mazmorras.

Bueno tenía que admitir que su ayuda había sido crucial para poder ganar la guerra y que hasta había recibido la Orden de Merlin por su participación como espía de guerra.

A eso también habría que sumarle que era el padrino de Draco, pero ni por esas Harry le tenía un poquito de simpatía.

Hacía años que no le veía, Draco siempre era el que se desplazaba a verle a él y en el fondo se alegraba, imaginarlo en su hogar era del todo inadmisible. Secretamente lo imaginaba como una de esas suegras quisquillosas que lo miraría todo por encima del hombro.

¿Ese Severus Snape?

—¿Sabéis que vais a perder las pelotas en el intento?—cuestionó a Remus y Sirius.

—La vida sin emoción no es vida—dijo divertido Sirius.

Desde luego si de alguien podría esperar ese tipo de acción suicida era de Sirius, pero que justo fuera con Snape, sexo con Snape, le hacía cortocircuito en la cabeza.

—¿Vosotros no os odiabais?

—Qué quieres que te diga, el tipo está caliente—dijo muy ufano el pelinegro.

Turno para mirar a Remus, su tranquilo amigo, su antiguo profesor siempre tan paciente, lo más cercano a un padre prudente y responsable...

—No tienes porque dejarte llevar por las locuras de Sirius—le dijo amonestando a su alocado padrino.

El fuerte carraspeo del hombre lobo y el bufido del animago le hizo casi gracia, casi.

—Aquí, entre tú y yo, la idea fue de él—le dijo llevándose una fuerte reprimenda de Remus.

—Sirius...

—Perdona, amor, es que siempre soy yo el de la mala fama y lo que no saben es que eres un auténtico pervertido...

—Basta, suficiente—dijo Harry llevándose las manos a los oídos, no quería quedar traumatizado para el resto de su vida, ni Voldemort le había puesto tanto los pelos de punta.

Cogió a Gatito de su cestita y se lo puso a Sirius en los brazos, el animalito se erizó por instinto, ambos era de una forma u otra cánidos y Gatito era muy sensible a ellos. Pero Sirius comenzó a acariciarlo para tranquilizarlo.

—Tomad al gato, y no me contéis nada, absolutamente nada, entendéis—dijo Harry serio—Lo quiero aquí de vuelta en 15 días, ni uno más.

Ambos se levantaron rápidamente, como si no pudieran esperar para comenzar con su plan, Harry tan solo cabeceó.

—Ah, Harry, no se lo cuentes a Malfoy, será nuestro pequeño secreto—le dijo antes de meterse en las llamas su padrino.

Cuando Draco llegó con el té no había nadie en la sala, y miró ceñudo a Harry.

—¿En serio?—preguntó.

—Tuvieron que irse con urgencia—algo que en el fondo era cierto.

—Tienes mala cara, ¿ha pasado algo?—preguntó Draco preocupado, por cosas como esas Harry amaba a Draco, era gruñón, arrogante, y a veces demasiado snob, pero él era su prioridad, siempre lo había sido y saber que el rubio estaría siempre con él le llenaba el corazón.

—No pasa nada, por cierto se han llevado a Gatito—Harry sabía que eso no iba a sentarle nada bien.

—¿Qué?¿Por qué? Gatito no está a gusto con ellos, ya lo sabes, siempre se le eriza el lomo—Draco estaba caminando hacia la chimenea para traer de vuelta a su querida mascota.

Harry jugó la carta del juego sucio, raramente lo hacía, pero no tenía ganas de discutir con Draco en ese momento.

—No me encuentro muy bien...

El rubio giró sobre sus talones a la velocidad de la luz, a veces Harry pensaba qué mago había perdido el cuerpo de aurores cuando Draco había elegido su profesión.

Lo tenía agarrado por la espalda y lo miraba con preocupación.

—¿Nos vamos a la cama?—preguntó Harry, Draco lo levantó en brazos, y Harry calculó cuanto tiempo tendría que hacerse el enfermo, porque ver a Draco cargándolo era demasiado sexy.

oo0o0o0o0o0oo

Por fin llegó Gatito III, como en las otras dos historias serán capítulos cortitos de actualización diaria.

En principio serán 30.

Espero que os guste.

Besos, Shimi.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus estaba de vuelta de la inmobiliaria y decir que estaba enfadado era un eufemismo. El chico de la agencia había acabado llorando y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había sido alumno suyo. Tenía una memoria prodigiosa para recordar el llanto de cada uno de ellos. Una cualidad a la que nunca había sacado el menor provecho, sinceramente.

Su casa era un sueño, lo que siempre quiso, luminosa, espaciosa, silenciosa. Con un jardín donde había montado un invernadero para sus pociones y sobre todo libre de niños, había tenido suficiente de ellos para varias vidas.

Todo estaba tan bien que debió sospechar que algo sucedería, siempre había sido algo cenizo pero también confiaba profundamente en su intuición, esta le había salvado el culo en más de una ocasión.

Cuando el timbre de su casa sonó, estaba dispuesto a no abrir, cualquiera a quien él quisiera ver, es decir Draco, le visitaría vía Flu.

Pero el ser que osaba importunar su lectura insistía, Severus lanzó el libro de malos modos sobre el sofá. Iba a enseñar un poco de educación a quien no entendía que si alguien no contestaba después de dos veces al timbre bien era porque no estaba o porque no le daba la gana de estar.

Cuando abrió la puerta dispuesto a soltar sapos y culebras por su boca esta se cerró de golpe.

Ante él, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin se hacían carantoñas de un modo realmente ridículo. Al parecer ellos no debían esperarlo, él tampoco.

Los tres hombres se miraron unos a otros entre sorprendidos y espantados.

—Trajimos pastel para darte la bienvenida al vecindario—dijo Remus mostrando el pastel como una ofrenda de paz muy socorrida.

Severus bufó molesto y miró mal a dos de las personas que habían hecho de su juventud una miseria.

Cerró la puerta sin dar más explicaciones, no, bajo ningún modo iba a representar esa pantomima de los buenos vecinos.

Dando un paso al interior intentando serenarse cayó en un detalle, se dio la vuelta y volvió a abrir la puerta.

Los dos exgryffindors seguían allí plantados como dos pasmarotes, él agarró el pastel de las manos de Remus y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

El pastel no tenía la culpa, su goloso estómago tampoco.

oo0o0o0o0o0oo

Segundo capítulo de Gatito, tengo que haceros varias aclaraciones "súper" importantes:

1) Cada capítulo será narrado por un personaje (¿En serio, Shimi? no nos habíamos dado cuenta...)

2) Habrá contenido sexual, explícito (Como si fuera algo nuevo en mis fics ^^)

3) No hay 3 pero siempre viene bien poner 3 puntos.

Hasta mañana.

Shimi.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus estaba aún impresionado, jamás pensó que su nuevo vecino sería Severus Snape, ni en un millón de años.

Tras la guerra le había perdido la pista, pero lo imaginaba en un lugar menos "brillante" a el nuevo barrio en Godric's Hollow.

No, era como mezclar dos conceptos completamente opuestos, demasiado opuestos.

Pero lo que aún más le sorprendía es que el barrio estaba empezando a ser conocido como un lugar para la comunidad LGTB del mundo mágico. Esos conceptos hacían que tener allí a uno de los magos más hoscos y menos gay friendly fuera casi bizarro.

¿Severus Snape era gay? Y ¿cómo? ¿cómo malditamente no se había dado nunca cuenta?

—Sí, es tan extraño que casi es divertido—le dijo su pareja andando hasta su casa, que justo era la colindante.

—Sirius...

—¿Qué?—dijo este poniendo cara de inocente, algo que definitivamente jamás casaría con su pareja.

—Ni se te ocurra molestarle, ya no estamos en el colegio—le amonestó el castaño.

Los ojos de Sirius rodaron como si Remus estuviera exagerando. Pero Remus conocía a Sirius, y también su extraña fijación con Snape, el mago era como un imán para volver a Sirius un auténtico inmaduro.

oo0o0o0o0oo

¡El gay radar de Remus ha fallado!

Hasta mañana.

Shimi.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius sentía aquella vieja necesidad de saber qué hacía Snape, una vieja adicción que uno ha superado pero que en el momento más insospechado, resurge.

Se vio a sí mismo espiando el jardín de su vecino, ¿vecino? El destino era tan extraño, cómo de todas las posibilidades era a Snape al que había traído allí.

Hacía años que no sabían nada de él, más que había dejado la enseñanza. Una vez acabada la guerra, todos los miembros de la Orden habían sido condecorados por el Ministerio y la Comunidad mágica por sus servicios, aquel fue él último día que lo vio. Y aunque durante ese tiempo de guerra ellos no habían llevado precisamente una cordial relación, valoraba los esfuerzos que había hecho el pocionista.

El jardín cuidado de Snape era todo lo que el de ellos nunca sería, Sirius secretamente lo miraba trabajar en su invernadero. Desde la distancia lo veía arrancar malas hierbas, plantar nuevas variedades, pero no eran solo sus manos las que llamaban su atención.

El negro y Snape eran como un binomio indivisible, verlo fuera de esa tonalidad, verlo inclinado con ropa a todas luces muggles y cómodas le hizo mirarlo con otros ojos. Unos ojos que no dejaban de ir a ciertos puntos de su anatomía, ¿desde cuando el desagradable Snape tenía ese cuerpo? ¿a eso se había dedicado estos años? A cambiar su grisácea apariencia por la de un nada desagradable espécimen del género masculino.

Pero lo peor de todo era ¿desde cuándo encontraba atractivo a Snape?

0000000

¿Y ahora te das cuenta?

Hasta mañana.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus quiso pasar ese primer incidente como solo eso, un incidente. Adoraba su nuevo hogar, su tranquilidad y poderse dedicar a lo que realmente le gustaba.

Pero no había sido espía por nada, notaba perfectamente como era vigilado cuando salía a su jardín. Sus plantas requerían un cuidado constante, obtenerlas frescas era una de las mejores cualidades de sus pociones. No iba a descuidarlas por la mirada de ese perro pulgoso.

Día tras día, notaba sus ojos sobre él, y lo que más le llamaba la atención es que este no le dijera nada. Su pesadilla de la infancia siempre se había distinguido por su lengua viperina. Sorprendente era que no hubiera acabado en la casa de las serpientes.

¿Qué miraba? ¿Por qué día tras día se dedicaba a observarlo? Cada vez estaba más molesto e incómodo, pero se negaba a esconderse en su propia casa.

La gota que colmó el vaso ocurrió esa noche, sus casas eran pareadas. No se había planteado que la distribución de las habitaciones serían gemelas hasta que escuchó los primeros gemidos.

Atónito, se quedó inmóvil en su propia cama.

Esperaba haber escuchado mal, pero no solo escuchó más gemido sino que estos se elevaron. Nadie gemía tanto, ¿le estaban tomando el pelo?

Indignado se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas. Se quedó estático cuando escuchó gritar a Black pidiéndole más a Lupin.

¿Qué?

¿Black era el pasivo?

Estaba realmente sorprendido, aunque no sabía si por la noticia o por visualizar la escena y haberse excitado imaginándosela.

Indignado con ellos y consigo mismo, lanzó un "silencio", al día siguiente debía hablar con la inmobiliaria, era inadmisible, intolerable.

Iba pensando todo aquello mientras se acariciaba a sí mismo.

000000000

Calentando motores... esto va a ir muy despacito, os aviso.

¡Hasta mañana!


	6. Chapter 6

Remus había cazado a Sirius espiando a Snape, le había pedido que no le molestara. Por lo que se quedó observándole desde la distancia esperando al momento en que este intentara algo.

Adorar a Sirius sería quedarse corto, y lo peor es que este lo sabía. Disfrutó de verle espirar a Snape, en silencio, rara vez ese mago podía quedarse quietecito y menos estando al rededor de Snape.

Pero allí estaba, solo mirando.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Miró a Snape que trabaja en el jardín de su casa, nunca imaginó que el mago fuera alguien que hiciera algo con sus manos, pero allí estaba de rodillas cuidando delicadamente de sus plantas.

Verlo sin su acostumbrada apariencia oscura también era extraño. Pero debía reconocer que lo veía muy bien, francamente bien.

El tiempo que había compartido como colegas en el colegio lo había llegado a conocer algo mejor, la poción matalobos que ahora consumía había sido mejorada por él mismo y siempre le estuvo agradecido. Pero reconocía que nunca lo había había tomado en consideración.

Mirándolo bajo otro prisma se dio cuenta de dos cosas; una, Severus Snape era un tipo atractivo y dos, su pareja también se había dado cuenta.

Pocas personas conocían ese lado de Remus, pero bajo esa apariencia tranquila y responsable, una mente realmente pervertida habitaba.

Nunca le dio rienda suelta hasta que las cosas con Sirius se dieron, este las potenciaba, las buscabas y se enorgullecía de que las disfrutara.

Una idea se instaló en su mente. Bajó los escalones que le conducían a su propio jardín atrapando a Sirius por detrás, lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo mientras comenzó a besar su cuello.

—Eres un chico muy desobediente—le reclamó mientras frotaba su erección contra la curva de su adorado culo.

—No le he hecho nada—se quejó Sirius.

—De momento—afirmó.

Remus acarició la entrepierna de su pareja, que estaba totalmente endurecida.

—¿Quieres tenerlo?—le preguntó.

Sirius gimió cuando Remus comenzó a masajearle.

—Perrito, dije que si quieres tenerlo—volvió a preguntarle Remus.

—Sí—gimió Sirius.

—Te lo quieres follar, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Pues lo vas a tener y me vas a enseñar como se lo haces.

Sirius se corrió contra el seto. 

0000000

Sirius no mentía cuando le decía a Harry que la mente pervertida allí era la del lobito.

Hasta mañana.


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius sabía que cuando Remus quería algo, acababa consiguiéndolo, bajo ese aspecto bonachón se escondía una fiera y no se refería solo al lobo.

Y amaba eso de él pero de quien estaban hablando era de Snape, Severus Snape y reconocía que no tenían las cosas fáciles con él.

Normalmente los otros hombres con los que habían estado no necesitaron mucho para ser convencidos sino lo estaban ya. Pero Snape era diferente, ese mago podía ser muy retorcido. Ya lo habían comprobado muchas veces cuando tras una "travesura" el Slytherin se la había devuelto a su modo.

—Estás para comerte—le dijo Remus mirándolo a través del espejo.

Sirius se había estaba mirando a sí mismo, sabía que era atractivo, muy atractivo y se había vestido para conquistar.

Remus lucía de un modo realmente sugerente, habían decidido volver a visitar a su vecino, y que mejor que darle una panorámica de lo que ambos podían ofrecerle.

Tomados de la mano y con una botella de vino se encaminaron a la casa contigua. Sabían que Severus estaba en casa por las luces encendidas.

Llamaron a la puerta, y no obtuvieron respuesta, por lo que pasado un rato repitieron la acción. Por lo visto abrir la puerta a la primera no era uno de sus fuertes.

Escucharon pasos aproximándose y la puerta se abrió con decisión, de nuevo los tres se miraron, y el anfitrión no lucía para nada contento.

Ya contaban con ello, pero Sirius se adelantó, vio como los negros ojos de Snape le miraron, ¿deseo? ¿Odio? Con él siempre las cosas eran complicadas.

—El otro día no tuvimos un buen inicio como vecinos ¿cierto?—dijo Sirius con su mejor sonrisa—. Hemos venido en son de paz—Algo que corroboró enseñando la botella de vino.

—No bebo vino—dijo secamente, para ser una excusa era francamente mala, pero el gesto de su mano indicándoles que se fueran era bastante sincero.

—No te tenía por alguien tan poco educado, Snape—intervino Remus, acariciando la cadera de Sirius, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el dueño de la casa.

Snape miró con el ceño fruncido a Remus, si las miradas mataran esta le hubiera dejado seco, pensó Sirius. Pero se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar.

Los dos caminaron hacia el interior, la casa era tan espaciosa como la suya, de tonos cálidos y acogedora. Era extraño situar a Snape allí, pero lo había decorado con toques de un verde que recordaban a Slytherin, aquello le hizo sonreír, la de ellos tenía un ligero tono granate.

Snape los condujo hacia el salón, vio como había estado poco antes ahí, un libro yacía abierto sobre un sillón que se veía muy cómodo y una copa al lado, a medio acabar.

Habían interrumpido una noche a solas llena de diversión, por lo que veía.

Una larga mano les mostró que podían sentarse y ellos lo hicieron en un sofá frente al que ocupó Snape.

Sirius acomodó la botella sobre una mesa baja delante de ellos y con el giro de su varita Snape apareció dos copas. Al parecer él no iba a beber el vino.

En cualquier caso la idea era estar con él esa noche, que bebiera lo que quisiera.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Menudas horas de publicación, pero hoy me desvelé con la triste noticia de que hay páginas que copian las obras que creamos con tanto mimo por aquí.

Así que ya puestos, actualizo y me dedico a escribir que es lo que más me desestresa.

Una semana de Gatito III y el minino aún no ha aparecido, lo hará, pero aún le queda.

Hasta mañana.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus estaba molesto, tenía a la pareja en su salón, su lectura había quedado relegada y su tranquilidad también.

Los dos estaban vestidos como si fueran a un club de esos de ambiente, totalmente vulgar para su gusto. Sí, eran atractivos ¿tenían que estar allí mostrándole lo estupenda pareja que formaban?

Solo esperaba que aquella visita fuera algo breve antes de irse al lugar al que tuvieran que ir.

Apareció dos copas, él sabía tener modales otra cosa es que quisiera usarlos.

Abrió con magia la botella invitándoles a que ellos mismos se sirvieran.

Sirius fue quien lo hizo, ofreciéndole una copa a Remus para luego mirarle a él, Severus alzó su vaso lleno de whisky de fuego. No era mentira que no le gustara el vino, después de todo.

La parsimonia con la que Sirius se sirvió la copa y se la llevó a los labios bebiendo mientras le miraba fijamente le estaba poniendo nervioso.

Remus acogió a Sirius con su brazo sobre sus hombros. Y Severus tomó un nuevo sorbo de whisky.

—Nos ha sorprendido mucho verte en este barrio.—Remus habló mientras acariciaba la pierna de su pareja—Hacía mucho que no sabíamos de ti.

—Dejé Hogwarts tras la guerra—contestó Severus, no tenía ganas de contarles a esos dos su vida, pero era más extraño estar allí sentados sin hablar.

—¿Suficiente niños por una vida, no?—preguntó Sirius, la mirada gris de este tenía la capacidad de ponerlo realmente nervioso.

—Incluso por dos—contestó Severus y se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa coqueta de Sirius, miró a Remus sorprendido, pero este tan solo sonreía tranquilamente.

¿Estaba Sirius tratando de seducirlo delante de su pareja?

ooooooo

Sirius sonriéndote de manera seductora, ¿quién no caería?

Hasta mañana


	9. Chapter 9

Remus estaba mirando como Sirius desplegaba sus encantos con su anfitrión, algo que hacía que él fuera incapaz de no disfrutar.

Quizás para otros ver como su pareja coqueteaba con otros pudiera no gustarles, pero para él era de lo más erótico que había.

Y por otro lado, ver como Severus se ponía nervioso era realmente curioso. El tiempo que había trabajado con él hubiera jurado que ese hombre no se ponía nervioso por nada. No es que tuviera un gran carácter, pero desde luego sus nervios eran de acero.

Sirius se disculpó y fue al baño no sin antes darle un beso a Remus en los labios y una sonrisa coqueta a Severus.

Cuando este se fue tenía los ojos negros sobre sí.

—¿A ti te parece normal que tu "novio" esté intentando seducirme?—dijo sin andarse con rodeos Snape.

Remus lo miró detalladamente, ese hombre le resultaba a partes desagradable y excitante, curiosa combinación.

—Normal quizás no sea la palabra.—Remus bebió un último sorbo de su copa levantándose—Quizás sea más correcto decir "excitante".

Snape había buscado molestarle por lo cual esa contestación no era lo había esperado.

Remus se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Snape, apoyándose en los reposabrazos del sillón que este ocupaba.

—¿Te sentirías más cómo si yo también tratara de seducirte?—le dijo con su voz más cargada de sensualidad.

Snape le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, incrédulo ante ese modo de actuar de alguien como Remus.

"Las apariencias engañan" pensó para sí mismo.

oooooo

Perdón, creí que había actualizado.

Es que las apariencias engañan, no se puede dar nada por sentado. Y las mosquitas muertas solos las peores 😊

Hola Remus, ¿quieres ser mi lobo?

Se me ve el plumero demasiado con él, ¿verdad?

Hasta mañana.


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius volvió al salón encontrando a Remus prácticamente sobre Snape, no podía evitar sentirse completamente excitado cuando su pareja adoptaba ese rol que tan pocos conocían.

Su presa, en el sillón, se había quedado muda, y ver a Snape así era digno de ser fotografiado.

Pero no quería reírse de él, y aquello también era algo que le sorprendía. Snape desde que eran niños había sido el objeto de sus burlas, estas solo se habían incrementado porque el niño era incapaz de quedarse tumbado y aceptar la derrota. Aquello les daba alas, aquello y que era digno oponente, él solo había hecho que los cuatro amigos se vieran en más de una detención y en enfermería.

Nunca lo había subestimado, y ahora tampoco lo hacía, sabía que era alguien que les daría pelea así como mucho placer, pero no iba a ser fácil convencerlo.

Había algo en esa "caza" que lo hacía más excitante aún.

Llegó a la altura de su pareja y se apoyó en su hombro.

Debía reconocer que pillar a Snape con la guardia baja, con los labios abiertos y sus ojos increíblemente abiertos le daba una imagen clara de algo que estaba deseando hacer.

—No te arrepentirás Snape, te trataremos muy bien—dijo Sirius relamiéndose los labios.

Pero al parecer eso le hizo reaccionar y los empujó a ambos.

—Creo que ya ha sido suficiente por esta noche—dijo saliendo de la trampa de sus cuerpos—. No sé qué pretendéis pero no estoy interesado.

El mago parecía fuera de sí, y tanto Remus como él sabían que presionar más a Snape no era bueno, ni para sus planes ni para sus pelotas. El pelinegro tenía su varita fuertemente agarrada aunque no estaba apuntándoles.

—Nos iremos—dijo Remus tranquilo—Pero piensa en nuestra propuesta.

—No tengo nada que pensar—dijo volviendo a su pose habitual, desagradable y tranquilo.

—Quizás deberías decírselo a tu entrepierna—dijo Sirius antes de abandonar el salón.

La fuerte erección del dueño de la casa al levantarse le había dejado claro que al menos una parte de su cuerpo estaba interesada.

oooooo

Severus está sobrepasado por la situación, es que fíjate tú que planazo con esos dos pedazo de hombres...

En fin, no todo en Severus dice que no.

Hasta mañana.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus estaba paralizado, habían pasados tres cosas importantes esa noche.

1) Sus vecinos eran una panda de pervertidos.

2) Remus no era quien había imaginado, para nada.

3) Su cuerpo era un maldito traicionero, que estaba mandando mensajes claro y evidentes de lo loco que estaba por tan si quiera pensárselo.

Esa noche casi no pudo dormir, imágenes demasiado sugerentes de dos de sus personas menos favoritas del mundo no dejaban de aparecérseles. Tampoco ayudaba que los muy cretinos estuvieran como conejos en la habitación de al lado.

Y un nuevo pensamiento le atravesó toda aquella marea de lujuria.

¿Y si solo era una más de sus bromas? Todo encajó en ese momento, y se sintió un estúpido deseándolos. Gracias a Merlín se había mantenido firme en su negativa.

Nadie, nadie iba a volver a burlarse de él de ese modo, y mucho menos esos dos.

Él también sabía jugar y les iba a dar una lección. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su despacho, iba a trazar un plan y el último que reiría sería él, como que se llamaba Severus Snape.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus, eres un inseguro, pero te entiendo, te entiendo...


	12. Chapter 12

Remus estaba leyendo el Profeta esa mañana, mientras desayunaban, Sirius estaba sumergido en una de esas revistas de cotilleos mágicos que tanto le gustaban.

—¿A qué no sabes quién se ha vuelto a casar?—le preguntó Sirius divertido a Remus.

—Sorpréndeme—dijo Remus alzando una ceja sin dejar de mirar su periódico.

—Alizee Zabini—dijo Sirius sonriendo sarcásticamente.

—Supongo que pronto anunciarán un funeral, me sorprende que no la investiguen—dijo Remus cabeceando. Era sorprendente como esas muertes oportunas y recurrentes seguían dándose y a nadie le preocupaba.

—Lo que no entiendo es como alguien quiere aún casarse con ella.

—Es realmente hermosa—dijo Remus sin pensarlo mucho. El mohín que hizo Sirius le hizo gracia. Su pareja era realmente vanidoso, y verle encelarse por una mujer que no le inspiraba lo más mínimo le hizo reír.

Se levantó y caminó hacia su asiento abrazándole por detrás, silla incluida.

—Nadie como tú, Sirius—este no dijo nada, pero sonrió encantado. Alimentar su ego era tan necesario como darle de comer.

—¿Crees que Snape aceptará?—preguntó besando sus manos.

Remus apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro, si debía ser sincero, le había dado la sensación de que físicamente Snape había estado muy interesado. Pero era un mago muy dueño de sí mismo, y lo que vio cuando los despachó no le pareció que fuera a colaborar.

—Sirius, no vas a obsesionarte—le dijo besándole el cuello.

—Yo no suelo obsesionarme—le dijo este entre molesto y complacido por su besos.

—Ya sabes que sí, no hay como un reto para tenerte detrás de él—le conocía lo suficiente—Si él no quiere, le dejaremos en paz.

—Pero podemos insistir un poco más, ¿cierto?—se giró sobre la silla.

—Solo un poco más—Y los ojos grises de Sirius brillaron como los de un niño el día de Navidad.

Su desarrollo psicológico se había frenado a los veintipocos años, Remus siempre le había amado, desde niños, y esta versión semiadulta de su pareja, le causaba en parte un profunda ternura.

Sirius tenía dos caras, esta aniñada y divertida, tan parecida a la que había conocido en Hogwarts; y una mucho más oscura, una que rayaba la locura y la desesperación, esa también la amaba. Quizás un poco más, esa había sufrido 12 años de confinamiento donde la culpa y el odio le habían casi robado la razón.

Besó sus mejillas, amaba ambas caras de Sirius.

oooooo

Nunca escribo Wolfstar, pero ellos se compenetrarían mucho.

Hasta mañana.


	13. Chapter 13

Sirius estaba pensando el modo de acercarse a Snape, su entrepierna no le había engañado, el tipo se había excitado con ellos.

Cualquier mago medianamente dudoso, y no tan dudoso, entraría en el juego. Ya lo habían hecho antes.

Que Snape se mantuviera tan digno, rechazándolos solo le daba alas. Remus le conocía bien y sabía cuanto le gustaba jugar al gato y al ratón, o quizás en este caso al perro y la serpiente.

De nuevo tras su seto contemplaba a Snape.

Era una mañana bastante calurosa, para ser finales de verano. Pero si sentía calor, la imagen que le ofrecía en ese momento Snape era para hacer arder el jardín.

¿Cómo? y nuevamente ¿Cómo? Ese serio hombre estaba en pantalones cortos arrodillado sobre sus plantas, y la visión casi no dejaba nada a la imaginación, Sirius jadeó imaginándolo en esa misma postura con él detrás y le dieron ganas de saltar la valla que los separaba.

Cualquiera lo entendería, el mismo Snape lo entendería.

Este se giró apenas, el mago que llevaba una camiseta blanca completamente empapada de sudor mostraba cada rasgo de su torso firmemente esculpido.

Sirius ya lo deseaba vestido con todas aquellas capas de ropas, verlo así, con las puntas de su cabello húmedo, la camiseta empapada señalando dos pezones duros y ese pantalón, Merlín bendito por crear ese tejido que marcaba toda su anatomía.

Si hubiera estado en su forma animaga estaría babeando y tratando de montarle la pierna.

Oh, en serio, porque tenía que hacerse el difícil.

Pero ya todo se prendió cuando Snape decidió quitarse la camiseta, Remus no estaba en casa, Remus no podía decirle nada, Sirius salió de ella y se dirigió a la de su vecino.

Llamó a la puerta, quería ver más de cerca a ese Snape digno de un anuncio de Coca-Cola.

Estaba tratando de adoptar una pose sexy y casual, para cuando este abriera la puerta. Pero realmente se estaba sintiendo ridículo consigo mismo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y Snape apareció con una toalla sobre sus hombros y el torso aún desnudo, la boca se le abrió como un personaje de dibujos animados.

—¿Qué quieres, chucho?—dijo este de malos modos, pero Sirius no fue capaz de escucharlo.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había estado eso ahí abajo sin ser exhibido durante todos esos años?

—¿Tienes un poco de sal?—fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¿Sal?—preguntó este confuso, Sirius tuvo que mirarle a los ojos.

—Me quedé sin sal, ya sabes, para cocinar.

Snape le lanzó una mirada llena de incredulidad y sacó su varita de sus pantalones, ¿dónde podía meter esa varita en esos pantalones tan cortos?

Con un giro de muñeca un frasco de sal llegó levitando estampándose contra su pecho. Acto seguido la puerta se cerró en su morros.

Sirius se rió, si Snape pensaba que siendo borde con él iba a hacer que se le pasara, estaba muy pero que muy equivocado.

Iba a tener ese cuerpo y a ese hombre bajo su cuerpo pidiéndole más, ¿cómo? No tenía la más mínima idea, pero iba a ocurrir, claro que iba a ocurrir.


	14. Chapter 14

Severus se estaba riendo internamente, tan predecible, pero tan predecible.

Contra todo lo que la gente pudiera pensar aquellos años de niño debilucho habían pasado. Él había ejercitado tanto su mente como su cuerpo. Pero no era de aquellos que tenían la necesidad de exhibirse.

Fortalecer su cuerpo lo suficiente le había dado más seguridad sobre sí mismo, y realmente tenía pocas cosas que hacer durante aquellos largos años de espía. Perfeccionar su magia y su cuerpo era lo único que había hecho que no se volviera completamente loco rodeado de niños, no era su culpa que no le gustaran.

Y ahora se alegraba de haberlo hecho por otros motivos, haber visto como Sirius Black babeaba por él había sido demasiado gratificante.

Al principio había pensado que no podía ser tan tonto como para haber caído en esa trampa tan poco sutil. Le había faltado coger la manguera y pasarla por su cuerpo. No pasó ni minuto y medio para que el chucho estuviera en su puerta meneando el rabo. Y no precisamente el que le salía cuando se transformaba.

El gusto que había sentido al cerrarle la puerta en los morros no había tenido precio, incluso sacó ese recuerdo para poderlo ver en otro momento.

¿Acaso pensaba que aquello iba a ser como una estúpida película muggle porno donde el vecino va a pedir una tacita de sal?

Por Morgana, se lo iba a pasar mejor de lo que había imaginado tomándoles el pelo a esos dos. Iba a mostrarles lo que nunca iban a tener. 

oooooooo

Algunas me habéis estado preguntando por Gatito, el minino aún no sale porque los prolegómenos se me han ido de las manos, el gato no tiene culpa de nada...

Digamos que esto está pasando antes de que Sirius y Remus vayan a casa de Harry a pedirle el favor.

Hasta mañana.


	15. Chapter 15

Remus estaba en el supermercado del pueblo, normalmente era él el que se ocupaba de ese tipo de cosas ya que Sirius era capaz de volver a casa sin alimentos reales y con un montón de golosinas y productos milagrosos que él nunca llegaba a usar.

No es que hubiera sido incapaz de imaginar que Snape compraría también sus propios alimentos, pero verlo allí seguía siendo sumamente extraño.

Se paró a observarlo durante un rato, miraba los ingredientes de los alimentos de un modo muy minucioso. Su pelo que durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts había estado suelto estaba ahora sujeto por una cinta, dejando su rostro mucho más visible.

No podía decirse que Severus Snape fuera un tipo "guapo" pero sí que en sus maneras, en ese modo de moverse y escudriñar todo guardaba un cierto atractivo que al parecer no era el único en haberlo percibido.

En el mismo pasillo un tipo que le sonaba del Ministerio estaba mirando a Snape, el repaso que le estaba dando de arriba abajo era bastante obvio, pero al parecer el pelinegro no se había percatado, aún.

Remus se quedó observando como reaccionaba Snape a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—Hola—dijo el tipo.

Snape lo miró como el que mira a un insecto pero el aplomo del tipo no se vino abajo.

—Soy Timothy Lauren, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?—la cara de Snape no mostraba nada.

—¿Qué quieres, Lauren?—dijo por fin el pelinegro.

—No me llamaste—dijo este intentando acercarse más a Snape.

—Nunca dije que lo haría.

—Lo pasamos bien y podemos volver a hacerlo—dijo el tipejo ese que empezaba a caerle mal a Remus. Se acercó completamente a Snape e intentó besarlo.

Este se apartó y casi hace caer al otro.

—Cuando alguien no te vuelve a llamar, créeme, es por algo—dijo Snape ácido.

—¿Quién mierdas te crees que eres?—dijo este mucho menos simpático.

—El tipo al que no vas a volver a follarte—dijo Snape volviendo a mirar los ingredientes sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

Remus actuó rápido desviando la maldición que el tal Laurens había lanzado contra Snape.

El pelinegro lo miró directamente sin fijarse en su atacante.

—Fuera de aquí—osó decirle, mala idea, pensó Remus, muy mala idea.

—Mejor te vas tú—dijo Remus acercándose y colocándose por delante de Snape.

Escuchó un bufido a su espalda, pero no se apartó.

El tipo iba a hablar, pero no le dejó.

—No es no, por muy desagradable que sea ese no—si tuviera ojos en la nuca hubiera visto la sonrisa de Snape—. Fuera.

El tal Laurens se fue no sin antes echarle una mirada letal a ambos.

—¿Te sientes mejor contigo mismo?—dijo Snape.

—Infinitamente mejor.

—No necesito tu ayuda

—Lo sé, pero fue divertido.—Vio como Snape sonrió para sí mismo.

Antes de irse Remus estiró un brazo para coger algo justo sobre el hombro de Snape.

—Por defender tu honra me debes una cena, mañana a las 8—le susurró—. Si faltas me deberás una y creo que no quieres debérmela, ¿cierto?

Aspiró su aroma, sí, realmente era un bocado que no se iba a perder y menos cuando sintió el estremecimiento del pelinegro debajo de él.

Colocó su compra en la cesta y se marchó del pasillo tranquilamente.

OooooooO

Remus defiende mi honra, en serio...


	16. Chapter 16

Sirius estaba colocando la mesa, Remus le había contado cómo había invitado a cenar a Snape y él quería que todo estuviera perfecto para la ocasión.

Siempre había renegado de su educación sangrepura pero debía reconocer que ciertos detalles de etiqueta siempre venían bien cuando querían impresionar a alguien.

Remus le había prohibido la entrada en la cocina alegando que no quería tener que lidiar con un incendio o aún peor, una indigestión.

Aquella poca fe en sus dotes culinarias era totalmente inmerecida, porque que nunca hubiera usado hechizos domésticos y acabara prendiendo fuego un par de veces a la cocina hacía que Remus lo exagerara todo.

Pero él cumplió con su parte, mesa puesta, velas encendidas, música de ambiente. Y tres hermosas rosas sobre la mesa, cada una de un color.

Detalles, en la vida había que tener detalles, y él los tenía. Eso nunca se lo agradecían, ¿ves? ¡Qué injustos son contigo!

Ya estaba teniendo esos diálogos consigo mismo que no había sido capaz de refrenar una vez fue libre.

Ese periodo le producía fuertes escalofríos, todos decían que nunca había sido una persona muy "centrada" pero lo que nadie sabía es cuán cerca había estado del límite y como este no le había abandonado del todo.

¡Basta de oscuridades, hoy tienes que brillar para que Snape no pueda dejar de mirarte!

Gracias a Merlín nadie le veía hablarse a sí mismo en esos términos, al fin y al cabo el tenía una reputación que mantener.

—¿Tres rosas?—Le abrazó Remus por detrás–¿Cuál soy yo?

—Tú eres la blanca, porque eres la luz que ilumina mi vida.—Notó los labios de Remus sonriendo sobre su piel—Yo soy la roja porque soy pura pasión, y lo sabes—dijo riéndose cuando Remus le mordió suavemente en el cuello.

—¿Y él es la negra? No creo que le haga gracia la analogía.

—Él es la negra porque es una especie única y difícil de cultivar—dijo Sirius con la rosa entre sus manos—. Él lo entenderá. 

El timbre sonó y ambos se sonrieron, había ido, Sirius no tenía tan claro que al final se presentara, pero al parecer Remus había sido lo suficientemente persuasivo.

Cuando abrieron la puerta encontraron a Snape con su habitual rostro destinado a oler las cosas desagradables de la vida. Pero fuera de eso, fuera de eso, estaba para comérselo, quizás pudiera acabar siendo el postre.

—Adelante, estás en tu casa—dijo Sirius dejándole pasar. 

OooooooooO

Ya viene la cena ...

Este Sirius le recuerda un poco a Draco.

Otra cosita que os quería comentar, que me ha hecho muy feliz, he sido nominada a mejor autor/a en los Amortentia Awards 2018, y estoy que ni me lo creo. Si algunos de los que leéis esto habéis votado por mí, muchísimas.

¡Hasta mañana!


	17. Chapter 17

Severus se había vestido con aquella ropa que sabía que le sentaba bien y le hacía ver alejado de aquella imagen que tuvo por años.

Era su ropa de 'ligar' y por lo que parecía había acertado cuando dos pares de ojos, unos grises y otros ámbar le recorrieron de arriba abajo.

Iba a seguir con su máxima de se mira pero no se toca, así que les iba a dar algo bueno que mirar.

Entró al hogar de esos dos, y se sorprendió de lo agradable que se notaba.

A diferencia de la suya que era muy similar en distribución, la de ellos estaba llena de recuerdos, foto de ellos y sus amigos, las iba mirando discretamente hasta que llegó a una en la que se tuvo que parar.

En ella unos jóvenes Lily y James Potter tenían a Harry en brazos, su amiga, su más querida amiga.

—Ella siempre nos habló de ti—escuchó a su lado, era Sirius el que le hablaba— . Siempre te quiso, aunque las cosas se torcieran entre vosotros.

Sintió su mano sobre su hombro apretándoselo, ambos había perdido a dos de sus personas más importantes. Pero Severus no quería bajar la guardia, así que tan solo asintió y siguió su marcha hacia lo que debía ser el comedor.

En este estaba Remus esperándolos con la cena sobre la mesa, parecía todo muy apetecible.

Se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haber ido, todo aquello parecía demasiado íntimo y cuando Sirius lo acompañó hasta su sitio y vio las rosas, una rosa negra para él. Le miró a los ojos.

—Rara y hermosa, como tú—le dijo este de un modo galante.

Severus era inmune a ese tipo de sensiblerías, de hecho siempre las había odiado, pero por una puñetera vez Sirius parecía completamente sincero y le miraba de un modo en la que rara vez le había mirado nadie.

Se sentó y miró su rosa, estúpida rosa.

La noche transcurrió sorprendentemente bien con una amena conversación, cuando pensó que pocas cosas en común tendrían que comentar, se equivocó. A Remus lo había conocido más de sus años como profesor en Hogwarts y aunque no habían intimado mucho, siempre le pareció alguien interesante.

El que le había sorprendido más había sido Sirius, a este le tenía colocado en su estantería de indeseables.

Mucho de ello tenía que ver con sus años de colegio, aunque su principal enemigo había sido James Potter, Sirius le iba a la zaga. Pero también había habido otro motivo, uno que nunca había querido reconocer.

Sirius Black no le era indiferente, ¿cómo hacerlo? Había sido el primer chico que le había gustado, a él y a más de medio Hogwarts si debía ser sincero.

Pero siempre tuvo claro que él no sería nada para el ojigris, si alguien iba a poder tenerlo ese iba a ser el hombre sentado en la misma mesa. Y no se había equivocado.

Ya había tenido suficiente, cada vez le quedaba más claro que no era una broma lo que esos dos querían gastarle, era mucho peor, iban en serio.

Y a ese juego sí que no iba a jugar, su amor platónico de la infancia junto al tipo que con su sola presencia le había puesto de 0 a 100 en menos de lo que se dice Quidditch eran mala combinación, mala ecuación, mal todo.

—Gracias por la cena, ha sido muy agradable—dijo levantándose Severus con prisas.

—¿No te quedas a tomar otra copa?—le dijo Sirius, llegando hasta su lado.

—No, mejor no—dijo Severus dando un paso atrás.

—Severus...—A su otro lado estaba Remus, ese tono, y ese modo de mirarlo, no, tenía que irse.

—No.

—Quédate solo esta noche.—Sirius estaba justo delante suya y Remus detrás.

—Estás excitado.—Sintió como Remus le olfateaba tan pegado a su cuello que le hizo cosquillas—Pruébalo.

—Pruébanos.—Sirius acarició sus labios con los propios.

Severus estaba por dejarse, realmente comenzaba a no poder pensar con claridad, Sirius pegándose por delante, Remus por detrás.

Pero se vio desde fuera, no, debía irse.

—No.—Se apartó. Y ambos hombres le miraron con la desilusión en sus ojos.

Se marchó de esa casa, cuando estuvo fuera y la suave brisa del verano le recorrió, suspiró.

Su cuerpo estaba allí fuera, pero algo se había quedado dentro.

OoooooooooO

Creo que es de los capítulos más largos hasta el momento.

Severus, con que tenías un crush ...


	18. Chapter 18

Remus estaba besando a Sirius mientras entraba una y otra vez dentro de él.

—Pero él quería—decía Sirius entre jadeos.

—Lo sé, quizás solo necesite un poco de tiempo—giró a Sirius sobre la cama poniéndolo en cuatro.

Ambos se habían dado a una dura sesión de sexo en cuanto Snape se fue, tan excitados y anticipados que casi lo habían podido saborear.

Sirius se dejó sentir, Remus conocía a la perfección su cuerpo, estaba llegando, tan cerca, tan bueno y la imagen de Snape delante de él, imaginándolo en esa ecuación le hizo correrse violentamente.

Y de nuevo Snape le ocupaba el pensamiento, como tantos años atrás. Cuando no eran más que niños descubriéndose a sí mismos Sirius no había identificado que esa necesidad de molestarle tenía otras connotaciones, no porque lo que sentía por Remus llegó a ocuparlo todo.

Pero en ese momento, habiendo probado sus labios, un solo roce, y entendió que no era nuevo tan solo había cambiado a algo que ahora podía nombrar.

Miró a Remus, él le amaba, más que a sí mismo podría llegar a decir. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Snape.

Y sintió que estaba traicionando al amor de su vida con algo que solo debía ser un capricho.


	19. Chapter 19

Remus estaba observando la escena más inverosímil que jamás pensó ver, y era un hombre lobo, un mago y por pareja tenía a Sirius Black. Creía haberlo visto ya todo.

En el jardín vecino, Snape y un pequeño gatito ofrecían una imagen entrañable.

No era el único frustrado por no haberle podido tener cuando había sentido como su vecino los deseaba. Su olor era exquisito, se le había metido tan dentro que debería tener mayores precauciones que las habituales para su próxima transformación.

Nunca había sentido tal necesidad por nadie, por nadie que no fuera Sirius, y eso, en algún lugar de su mente estaba mal.

Volviendo a lo que sus ojos ambarinos contemplaban, nada más y nada menos que Snape hacía carantoñas a un pequeño gatito blanco.

Este al parecer se había colado en su jardín y estaba frotándose contra su pierna.

Ver para creer, Severus Snape siendo tierno. Sirius se unió a la visión sin que el objeto del deseo común se diera cuenta estando tan entretenido con el animalito.

Ambos se miraron y una idea les vino s la mente.

¡Gatito!

OoooooooO

Casi 20 días para que aparezca el Gatito de marras... ya te vale Shimi...

Bueno, creo que tampoco lo habéis pasado mal viendo a estos tres interactuar, ¿no?

Hasta mañana.


	20. Chapter 20

Severus había tenido que entregar a regañadientes al gato que se había colado en su jardín.

Él en realidad no había tenido nunca una mascota, cuando había estado en Hogwarts su familia no había tenido dinero suficiente para podérsela comprar, y en sus años como docente/espía le había resultado más una carga que una ventaja tenerse que ocupar de un animal.

Pero ahora no había guerra, ni enemigos, tenía casa propia y aquel animalito le había enternecido.

Obvió los carteles que había visto por la zona de un gato blanco perdido, había cientos de gatos y este iba a ser suyo.

Pero cuando llamaron a su puerta un mago de mediana edad y una niña pelirroja de grandes ojos verdes, la conciencia, esa maldita bastarda, le pudo y entregó al gatito.

El animal le había hecho más compañía de la que había imaginado necesitar, y le había quitado tiempo de pensar en la pareja de pervertidos que tenía por vecinos.

Había hecho todo lo posible para evitarlos, porque siendo sinceros, si volvía a estar con ellos a solas caería y no quería complicarse su estupenda nueva y tranquila vida.

Se dio una vuelta por la tienda de animales del pueblo, pero ninguno de los animales le llamó la atención. Ninguno era como "copito de nieve" como había llamado secretamente al minino perdido.

Por lo que cuando estaba por olvidarse del tema y vio aparecer a un gato negro en su jardín pensó que quizás este sí pudiera ser suyo.

No era un cachorrito ni muchísimo menos, y casi se enamoró de él al instante. Le miraba con unos bonitos e inteligentes ojos azules, como si entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo.

Pero como siempre en su vida algo tenía que salir mal, muy mal y lo peor es que no se lo hubiera esperado.

La cabeza de Black apareció por encima del seto que separaba sus jardines y le llamó mientras tomaba un té tranquilamente con el animal sobre sus piernas.

—Con que ahí estabas, granuja—vociferó haciendo que el felino se pegara más a Snape.

—Vuelve a decirme eso y te maldigo las pelotas—contestó Severus, ganándose una sonrisa del moreno.

—No me importaría que le hicieras cosas a mis pelotas, pero me refería al gato—dijo Sirius—. Remus y yo nos hemos vuelto locos buscándolo.

Snape no se creyó nada, veía capaz a Black de inventarse cualquier estupidez, también hizo como si no hubiera escuchado su alusión sexual.

—¿Y cómo sé que dices la verdad?—preguntó Severus molesto, ¿por qué tenían que ir los gatos con dueño a él para que luego se lo quitaran?

Black rodó los ojos, imbécil atractivo, hasta eso le sentaba bien.

—Patita derecha, mancha blanca, levántasela—dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Severus a regañadientes lo hizo, la puñetera mancha blanca estaba ahí, maldita suerte la suya.

Se levantó de donde estaba cargando al gato del que se había encariñado tan rápido.

Llegó a la altura del seto y le pasó al animal.

Después de aquello se fue al interior de su vivienda. Era el ultimo gato que recogía.

OoooooooO

Gatito apareció, pobre Sevy que solo le viene todo lo que tiene dueño, hasta el perro...

En fin, me gusta demasiado Snape.


	21. Chapter 21

—Ha mordido el anzuelo—dijo Sirius cuando entró en la casa con Gatito en brazos—. Si hubieras visto su cara de desilusión, me dan ganas de regalarle un gatito.

—Ya lo haremos, pero ahora necesitamos que este muchacho nos ayude en nuestro plan—dijo intentando acariciar a Gatito.

El animal por instinto se erizó, y saltó de los brazos de Sirius.

Corrió de nuevo hacia el jardín, al parecer no iban a tener que insistir mucho al animal para que colaborara.

Ambos esperaron pacientemente y al cabo de pocos minutos alguien llamaba a su puerta.

Remus abrió sabiendo de quién se trataba. Snape con Gatito en sus brazos.

—Como cuidadores de animales sois una basura—dijo este intentándole dar a Gatito.

—Sirius—llamó haciendo que su pareja apareciera—. Se volvió a escapar.

Sirius tomó a Gatito entre sus brazos y Remus vio la mezcla de enfado y tristeza en los ojos negros de Snape.

—El bicho no me traga mucho—le dijo.

—Me va cayendo mejor a cada minuto—dijo Severus.

—Te daría unos buenos azotes por esa actitud de mierda que te gastas, pero creo que los ibas a disfrutar más que yo—dijo Remus relamiéndose al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de Snape que se fue de allí corriendo.

Sirius se rió a sus espaldas y Remus le dio una nalgada mientras él también reía.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A Gatito no le gusta mi Remy...


	22. Chapter 22

La dinámica durante esos días era que Gatito aparecía en casa de Snape cada dos por tres haciendo que o él fuera a llevárselo o ellos fueran a por el animal.

En definitiva gracias a Gatito estaban prácticamente a diario interactuando con él. Y no dejaban pasar la oportunidad de coquetearle, rozarle, dejarle claro su interés.

La sutileza nunca había sido el mayor talento de Sirius, le gustaba demasiado ver los sonrojos, y lo incómodo que se ponía Snape cuando lo hacía.

Pequeñas promesas veladas de los que tendría si accedía a estar con ellos. Pero Snape era duro y Sirius empezaba a adorar ese rasgo del pelinegro.

Aunque no iban a rendirse y le habían dejado claro ese punto a Snape.

—Como está claro que este gato te prefiere, ¿podrías tenerlo tú hasta que sus dueños vuelvan de viaje?—preguntó una de esas tardes en las que Gatito de nuevo se había marchado.

—No soy una puñetera niñera—se quejó pero no dejó de acariciar al minino.

—Te lo agradecemos mucho—dijo Sirius acariciando al animal entre los brazos de Snape. Agarró su carita y lo miró—. Pórtate bien.

Bajó hasta la frente del animal y depositó un pequeño beso, quizás esa acción no se la esperaba el pelinegro porque cuando levantó la cabeza y fueron sus labios los que besó no tuvo tiempo de responder.

Sirius se fue sin decir nada más, pero si vio como Severus se tocaba los labios recién besados.

Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un cortejo en toda regla pero empezaba a sospechar que no era el único que lo disfrutaba.


	23. Chapter 23

Llevaban dos semanas compartiendo gato, aquello era absurdo, ridículo y lo peor de todo, pensó Severus, era que le estaba gustando.

Había salido huyendo cuando ambos habían demostrado abiertamente que querían acostarse con él.

Pero este nuevo tipo de acercamiento, este tipo de cortejo. Sutil por parte de Sirius y obsceno por parte de Remus, le gustaba.

Estaba por lanzarse un _Obliviate_ a sí mismo por pensar ese tipo de estupideces, pero nadie se había tomado ese tipo de molestias con él, nunca.

Claro que había tenido sexo, sobre todo una vez acabada la guerra y sin tener que jugar ningún doble papel.

Pero con esa "actitud de mierda" como le había señalado Remus, evitaba cualquier tipo de complicación. Aunque a ellos solo parecía atraerles más.

Jodidos locos.

Ya no era extraño verlos en su salón y saber que esa rutina iba a finalizar le removía algo por dentro ¿sentimientos? A esta altura de la historia de su vida creía tenerlos superados.

—Mañana vuelven sus dueños—dijo Remus, el gato era especialmente sensible a todo lo que tuviera que ver con él y su pelaje se erizaba con solo escuchar su voz.

Severus lo acarició tratando de calmarlo, iba a echar de menos acariciar su suave pelaje.

Los hombres sentados frente a él le miraban con interés.

—¿Quiénes son los dueños de este gato?—preguntó.

—No los conoces—dijo Sirius, empezaba a conocerlo para saber cuándo estaba mintiendo, pero no iba a insistir. Miró al gato, aquel bicho había conseguido algo impensable, algo que no iba a reconocer ni bajo _veritaserum_.

Había conseguido que fuera a echar de menos tener a Sirius y Remus en su casa todos los días.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Fuertes declaraciones.


	24. Chapter 24

Ni un día más ni un día menos de lo acordado Harry apareció por la chimenea reclamando a su mascota.

Remus adoraba al muchacho pero por nada del mundo quería verlo enfadado. Aquel pequeño y adorable niño que se había convertido en auror podía engañar. Y sino que se lo contaran a Voldemort o a cualquiera de los que osaron decir nada contra la inocencia de Draco.

Una bestia, y no la suya, era la que escondía ese lindo chico.

Inspeccionó al animalito que saltó encantado a sus brazos.

Ingrato animal que había estado complemente consentido por Sirius y Severus, no podía tener ninguna queja.

—¿Al menos ha servido de algo?—preguntó con sorna.

—Bueno, eso tendremos que verlo a partir de ahora—contestó Sirius pensativo.

Era cierto que desde que habían tenido al animal con ellos habían podido compartir mucho más tiempo con Severus, era ahora donde verían si todo el trabajo de acercamiento, seducción y rutina habían servido para algo.

—¿Sirve de algo que os diga que no juguéis con fuego?—preguntó Harry.

—La verdad es que no—dijo Remus divertido, todos pensaban que Severus era peligroso, pero estaba casi seguro que en este terreno su fuego no llegaría más que a avivar el de ellos.

Veía como reaccionaba, le había olido, algo le retenía y dudaba que fuera ningún tipo de moral.

Si todo aquello había empezado por Sirius y su eterna obsesión por Severus, había continuado por él. Y no veía la hora de tenerlo, ahora entendía a su pareja. Ese mago tenía algo que le hacía querer tenerlo, en muchos sentidos.

o0o

Gatito estaba en los brazos de su humano favorito en el mundo, aunque cuando llegara a su hogar le iba a suministrar la ley del hielo, le había dejado con ese lobo con piel de humano que le erizaba el pelo.

Una cosa es que humanos más o menos blanditos llegaran a su casa y otra que le prestaran.

Cuando cruzaron la chimenea, saltó de sus brazos y le miró con cara de enfado gatuna.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo cuando su otro humano más favorito del mundo quiso acariciarlo.

—¿Ves?—dijo Draco—. Eso pasa por dejarles a Gatito, ahora nos odia.

—Ya se le pasará—dijo Harry mirando a Gatito y sintiéndose culpable.

Gatito caminó con su morrito hacia arriba, se le pasaría pero aún no... ahora tocaba que le consintieran... más.

Lo único que iba a echar de menos es al mago de ojos negros, era bueno, blandito y le daba muchos mimos. Y además trataba mal al lobo humano.


	25. Chapter 25

Sirius y Remus se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de Severus, y aunque Sirius trataba de estar tranquilo no podía evitar apretar la mano de Remus.

—Mi amor, él no dirá que no—dijo su hombre lobo.

Cuando Severus apareció tras la puerta de su casa su cara de sorpresa era única.

—El gato no está aquí.

—Ya lo sabemos, se fue hoy—dijo Sirius.

Los tres se miraron por lo que parecieron horas pero en realidad solo fueron segundos.

Cuando el cuerpo de Severus se desplazó hacia un lado invitándolos a entrar, Sirius se quedó más tranquilo.

Los tres caminaron hacia el lugar donde solían pasar esos días, era curioso como un lugar nuevo y desconocido se acababa convirtiendo en algo habitual y cómodo.

A pesar de todo Severus se veía algo desconcertado, los tres tomaron asiento como era habitual. Y el servicio de té apareció ante ellos.

Ya era costumbre que Severus les ofreciera té cada tarde y al parecer la rutina no se había roto.

—No sé tú, pero yo le echo de menos—dijo Sirius mirando a Severus, este tan solo asintió.

—El animalito era adorable, pero que yo no le gustara no ayudaba—señaló Remus a lo que se ganó una ceja alzada en modo de sorna del pelinegro.

—Era un animal muy inteligente.—Sus puyas habían bajado de nivel, pero no se privaba de ellas—. Y realmente suave—esto parecía ser más un comentario para sí mismo.

—¿Te gustan las cosas suaves?—preguntó Sirius.

Severus no contestó, y el moreno tampoco le dio tiempo. De un momento a otro, donde había estado Sirius ahora se hallaba un perro de largo cabello negro.

El animal miró a Severus y a Remus, este asintió y el animago se acercó a Severus.

Lo miraba sorprendido, aunque no asustado. El hocico del Sirius tocó la rodilla de Severus buscando su mano sin dejar de hacerlo hasta que esta le acarició entre las orejas.

Sirius movía su rabo contento, no había como que te rascaran las orejitas siendo un perro. Metió su cabeza hasta llegar a la de Severus y darle un lametón en la mejilla haciéndolo reír.

En ese momento se transformó de nuevo, completamente desnudo y entre las piernas de Severus.

Este lo miraba sorprendido, pero no se apartó.

Sirius volvió a alzar su rostro y ya no fue un lametón, ahora le besó, una, dos, tres veces. Hasta que no separó más sus labios besándolo a conciencia.

Al principio sus labios no respondieron, pero cuando los notó moverse al ritmo de los suyos, avivó el beso.

Se levantó de su postura sentándose a horcajadas sobre Severus, que le acogió sosteniéndole por los muslos deslizando sus manos hasta acabar en sus nalgas, apretándoselas mientras el beso se convertía en algo más, en mucho más.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya empieza, ya empieza... (25 capítulos después, bravo!)

Hasta mañana.


	26. Chapter 26

Severus estaba sobrepasado por las sensaciones en ese momento, Sirius sobre él, besándole, frotándose contra su cuerpo, y sintiéndose tan bien que no sabía como no había ocurrido antes.

Abrió sus ojos dándose cuenta de que no estaban solos, frente a ellos, Remus los miraba con los ojos llenos de deseo.

¿Cómo? ¿En qué universo paralelo se había metido para encontrar aquello de lo más excitante del mundo?

Sin dejar de besar a Sirius, abrió más su nalgas, mostrando a su pareja la entrada apretada del mago mientras comenzaba a acariciarla, ganándose numeroso gemidos de Sirius.

Alzó la vista volviendo a sus ojos grises dilatados. Era tan endemoniadamente atractivo, moviéndose sobre él, con los labios hinchados por los besos.

Nunca imaginó a Sirius de ese modo, por mucho que hubiera estado obsesionado con él en su juventud, la realidad era mejor que cualquier fantasía.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de él, y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Su entrepierna no podía estar más dura y la de Sirius goteaba de excitación.

Severus era un amante versátil, pero reconocía que por regla general era de los que disfrutaba con ser penetrado.

En este caso solo pensaba en estar dentro de Sirius, una y otra vez, y como si aquello hubiera sido oído por Remus, este con un giro de varita lo había desnudado completamente. Haciendo que su piel chocara directamente contra la de Sirius.

Remus los miraba a ambos y ya ninguno llevaba ropa, vio el miembro del castaño completamente erecto mientras se lo masajeaba y su boca se hizo agua.

Sirius giró su cabeza mirando también a Remus y sonriéndole, entre ambos no había ningún problema en ello y hacía sentir realmente cómodo a Severus.

Una mano de Sirius comenzó a masturbándole dándole completa visión a Remus de ello. Severus se dejó hacer sin dejar de mirar como Remus seguía el mismo ritmo de Sirius.

La sensación era exquisita, jadeaba mirándolos a ambos. Sintió un líquido escurrir sobre su pene, y acarició la entrada de Sirius lista y lubricada para él.

De un suave movimiento Sirius se habían alzado y comenzaba a empalarse a sí mismo con el miembro de Severus.

El jadeo de Remus le hizo volver a la realidad viéndolo como se aproximaba hasta ellos mientras Sirius comenzaba un ritmo duro sobre él. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Tenía que pasar ^^


	27. Chapter 27

Remus sabía que tener a Severus iba a ser excitante pero no había imaginado que tanto.

Cuando llegó hasta ellos, acarició la espalda tensa de Sirius, todos sus músculos contraídos en aquel autoempalamiento que estaba haciéndose.

Besó su nuca y buscó sus labios, pero en ningún momento dejó de mirar a Severus, era obvio el placer que estaba sintiendo y como aquella mirada dura que siempre tenía se estaba derritiendo.

Bajó el pequeño espacio que los separaba y le besó.

Sus labios eran mullidos y cálidos, y su lengua le recorrió con avaricia.

—Eres delicioso—le dijo Remus, había querido probarlo todo ese tiempo, pero aunque Sirius le había besado en varias ocasiones para él era la primera.

Notaba a Sirius moviéndose, arrancándole gemidos a Severus que él se bebía. Se arrodilló detrás de ellos viendo la acción muy de cerca, sacó su lengua y lamió la zona de unión entre ambos.

Inclinó hacia adelante a Sirius y elevó las piernas de Severus hasta que a este no le quedó más remedio que escurrirse sobre el sofá en una extraña pose.

Allí estaba, para él, la entrada de Severus, y como un animal hambriento la lamió.

Los gemidos del pelinegro le indicaban que iba bien, y Remus se descubrió ansioso por meterse dentro.

Usó el mismo hechizo de lubricación que le había lanzado a Sirius con él, haciéndolo jadear.

—Tumbaros.—Pidió mientras acariciaba a Sirius.

Ambos se movieron sin despegarse lo más mínimo. Severus agarraba a Sirius de un modo tan avaro como él solía hacerlo.

Remus se alineó con ambos y se introdujo lentamente en Severus, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de Sirius.

Tenerlos a ambos así, pudiendo besarlos, unidos, le hizo en cierto modo sentirse completo.

Giró el rostro de Sirius, sus ojos grises llenos de placer. Le amaba, desde siempre. Miró hacia abajo, Severus le observaba, su boca abierta. Sus manos habían abandonado a Sirius y estaban arañando a Remus. Lo embistió con fuerza sin dejar de mirarlo.

Habían superado el límite, y los tres los sabían.

ooooooooo

¿Alguien pensaba que Remus se iba a quedar fuera de la ecuación?


	28. Chapter 28

Sirius descansaba sobre el pecho de Remus, mientras Severus le abrazaba por detrás.

Una vez empezaron no pudieron parar desplazando la acción al dormitorio de Severus.

Aquella hostilidad del pelinegro se había diluido entre sus manos, notaba su respiración en su cuello. Calmada, perezosa, tan agradable como nunca la hubiera imaginado.

No frecuentaban a extender las compañías mucho más allá del acto en sí. Después de estar con una tercera persona, Remus siempre le reclamaba, le abrazaba y le quería solo para él.

Pero en este caso habían continuado, llevaban dos días encerrados en casa de Severus, sin dejar de besarse, tocarse y follarse salvo pera comer.

Estaba agotado y agarró el brazo de Severus contra su pecho acercándolo aún más.

Se sentía tan bien.

o0o

Severus no había esperado eso, aunque sabía el propósito de esos dos, no había esperado eso.

Descansaba tras el cuerpo de Sirius que había caído completamente dormido. La cabeza del moreno descansaba contra el pecho de Remus, que le miraba en esos momentos.

Este atrajo a Severus con una mano en su cadera, acariciando la piel a su paso. El toque le quemaba, y los ojos ámbar también.

No, nunca se había esperado eso. Una cosa era tener sexo, y otra esa extraña intimidad que estaban teniendo. No la había disfrutado con nadie, no era de quedarse después ni de dejarlos quedarse, como era el caso.

El sexo era sexo, y esto se estaba complicando.

La palma caliente sobre su cuerpo, la tibieza del de Sirius contra su frente, no iba a romperlo, debería pero no se sentía con fuerza. No era solo el agotamiento físico que sentía, era algo a lo que de momento no iba a prestar atención.

En ese momento Sirius se removió, creyó que el hombre entre sus brazos iba a solicitar un poco más de sexo, la polla de Severus, extenuada, brincó orgullosa.

Pero el rostro de Remus le preocupó, no era el de alguien dispuesto a tener sexo en ese momento.

Sirius siguió moviéndose, aunque no había nado erótico en él, notaba sus músculos tensos, los brazos de Remus abandonaron la piel de Severus para acunar a Sirius. Finalmente lo entendió, estaba teniendo una pesadilla y al parecer sufría muchísimo en ella.

El grito desgarrador y el frío de su cuerpo le sorprendieron, Remus besaba su frente y le susurraba palabras de amor.

Pudo haberse sentido ajeno, fuera de lugar en ese momento, pero su mano seguía atrapada por la de Sirius, y se descubrió besando su cabello y recitando un hechizo cantado para calmarlo.

El cuerpo entre sus brazos se relajó y siguió durmiendo. Severus besó por última vez su pelo, y se apretó más fuertemente contra él.

El movimiento en la cama le hizo mirar hacia arriba. Remus se había incorporado a penas y le miraba con algo más que deseo, ¿admiración? ¿gratitud?

Sus labios le besaron tan suave que Severus se supo perdido correspondiendo una caricia tan íntima, pero de nuevo no se retiró, y movió sus labios de forma similar.

o0o

Remus miraba cómo Severus consolaba a Sirius en una de sus, desgraciadamente, recurrentes pesadillas.

Remus solía abrazarlo y terminaba calmándose, pero el hechizo tranquilizador que había usado Severus y su cara de ternura y preocupación por el hombre que él amaba no le hizo sentir celoso, nada celoso, y una cosa era el sexo y otra compartir sentimientos por Sirius.

¿Podías querer a dos personas? No era un niño y sabía que lo que comenzaba a sentir por Severus era algo fuertemente sexual, pero ¿podría ser algo más? ¿Podría ver cómo Sirius también le correspondía?

Cuando los labios de Severus se despegaron de un mucho más tranquilo Sirius y le miró, dejó de importarle. Se acercó y le besó, como solo había besado a una persona en su vida así. Suave y transmitiéndole cariño, y Severus le correspondió.

Cuando despertaran debía hablar con Sirius, aquello era algo nuevo para ambos y tenía que confirmar que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

o0o0o0o0o0o

¿Y ahora qué? No todo va a ser sexo en esta vida, el 9% restante hay que llenarlo de algo ^^


	29. Chapter 29

Cuando por fin abandonaron la casa de Severus, Sirius y Remus estaban ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos.

¿Qué había pasado? Obviamente Sirius, aunque nadie lo creyera, no era estúpido. Nunca se habían tomado tanto interés por nadie. Nunca habían perseguido a ningún pretendiente sexual hasta ese nivel, y dudaba que se fuera a repetir.

Lo que habían vivido esas 48 horas era algo muy diferente.

Remus estaba tomando una taza de té mirando por la ventana a su propio jardín, Sirius le abrazó por la espalda.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—preguntó Sirius.

Remus se giró entre sus brazos.

—Algo ha cambiado, ¿verdad?—dijo Remus comprendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería.

Era absurdo negarlo, y Sirius asintió.

—Lo único que me preocupa es que todo esté bien entre tú y yo—dijo Remus, Sirius estudió su rostro. Desde pequeños Remus había sido el cabal, el adulto de todos, el que tomaba las decisiones correctas y frenaba las locuras más explosivas.

Remus había sido su ancla todos esos años, y ahora volvía a serlo, para él lo más importante era que todo entre ellos estuviera bien.

—Yo haré lo que tú quieras, Remus—dijo Sirius besándolo.

—Sirius, yo lo que te quiero es a ti, pero... no sé cómo vamos a poder gestionar esto, ni siquiera sé si él está dispuesto a intentar algo más.—Le tenía fuertemente abrazado mientras le miraba.

—Imagino que tratará de huir—especuló Sirius.

—¿Tú crees?—El ojimiel no se había planteado esa opción al parecer, pero Sirius comenzaba a conocer a Severus, sabía que una vez se fueran, él comenzaría a pensar en todo aquello y le sobrepasaría. ¿Meterse en medio de una pareja constituida?

—La cuestión es ¿queremos tener una relación con él, Remus?—La pregunta ya estaba lanzada.

—Sí—dijo al cabo de un momento Remus.

—Sí—contestó Sirius.


	30. Chapter 30

Severus leía la lechuza que le había llegado desde la inmobiliaria, había una casa disponible si quería vender la suya y comprar la nueva.

Desde que Remus y Sirius habían llegado aquella tarde a su casa y habían acabado juntos se sentía extraño. Ansioso, intranquilo y vacío.

La pareja le había dado la mejor sesión de sexo de su vida, pero no era aquello, era lo que había sentido, se había sentido completo y saber que aquello era imposible le entristecía. 

Si Severus no creía en el amor, en llegar a encontrarlo alguna vez, menos creía tener cabida en una relación a tres. Mientras sus extremidades lo envolvían había sentido que todo estaba bien, pero mientras más horas pasaban de su separación la cosa se volvía más bizarra.

Quizás lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse de ellos. No era un iluso, cambiar de residencia no iba a hacer que cambiaran sus sentimientos pero al menos no tendría que verlos a diario.

OooooooooO

Habrá 33 capítulos, no os asustéis, no acaba aquí 😊

¡Severus se escapa!

Hasta mañana.


	31. Chapter 31

Remus no había pensado que el pocionista se alejaría de ellos, no después de lo que habían vivido, pero cuando fueron a buscarle y vio como todo en su casa estaba empacado. Sirius realmente había entendido la mente de Severus.

El hombre se quedó sorprendido al verlos.

—¿Te vas?—preguntó ante la obviedad, pero quería su respuesta.

Severus no contestó, tan solo les dio la espalda mientras colocaba las cosas que llevaba en las manos en una caja.

Sirius se acercó a él.

—Severus...—Pero este esquivó su contacto.

—Estuvo bien, lo pasamos bien, pero no quiero volver a repetir, muchas gracias.

Remus llegó hasta él, se colocó delante y paró el movimiento de sus manos. Aún así, Severus no le miró.

—Dímelo a la cara, y quizás, y tan solo quizás, te crea.

Los ojos negros de Severus se elevaron, no tenían esa dureza del inicio pero tampoco la accesibilidad que había experimentado después.

—Vosotros podéis jugar a lo que queráis, pero yo no, no lo voy a hacer más.

—Esto no es un juego—dijo Sirius enfrentándolo de nuevo a su lado.

—Ah, no ¿entonces qué es?—preguntó sarcástico y terminó bufando—. Iros, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Queremos estar contigo, queremos probar estar contigo, y no nos referimos solo sexualmente.—Remus no veía el punto a tantearlo más.

Las manos del mago temblaron un poco mientras envolvía sus escasas posesiones.

—No nos dejes, por favor—suplicó Sirius, sonaba tan vulnerable que los instintos de Remus para protegerle se pusieron en total alerta. Pero al parecer los de Severus también.

—¿En serio me estáis diciendo que sois capaces de mantener una relación a tres?—preguntó por primera vez Severus planteándose la opción realmente.

—No lo sabemos, pero queremos intentarlo por ti, por nosotros, no queremos perderte—dijo Remus tomándole la mano.

—¿Y si sale mal?

—¿Y si sale bien?—dijo Sirius tomándole la otra mano.

—Estáis locos.—Severus sonaba incrédulo, pero también emocionado.

Sirius le besó y luego fue Remus quien tomó sus labios, iba a ser extraño, realmente extraño pero en ningún caso equivocado.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¡Lo van a intentar, lo van a intentar!

¿Creéis que les saldrá bien?

¿Sería posible una relación así?

Hasta mañana.


	32. Chapter 32

Severus contemplaba la situación realmente divertido, aunque en su rostro tan solo una ceja levantada mostraba que lo estuviera disfrutando tanto.

—Tiene que ser un color neutral, cariño—decía Remus intentando calmar a Sirius que estaba enfurruñado de nuevo. Pero entendía el punto de Remus, el dormitorio que los tres compartían era una locura de color. Un turquesa que dañaba la vista y que a Sirius le parecía "chispeante".

Desde la tarde que fueron a su casa a pedirle que lo intentaran, habían estado intentándolo. Y lo más sorprendente, es que estaba funcionando casi al 99%. El tema de los colores era una nimiedad.

Podría haber desempacado sus cosas, pero no encontró el momento, se vio enredado de nuevo en un amasijo de piernas y brazos, de saliva y sudor del que eran incapaces de salir cuando entraban en él.

—Inténtalo tú, yo me rindo con este hombre—dijo exasperado Remus, cuando el licántropo llegaba al límite de su paciencia era digno de ver. Fue hasta Severus y besó rápidamente sus labios. A eso también se había acostumbrado con facilidad.

Sirius le miraba ceñudo.

—No está tan mal—dijo defendiéndose—. Lo hago por nosotros, para que ningún color predomine.

Severus se levantó de la cama que había agrandado aunque al final siempre acaban apiñados unos encimas de otros.

—¿Sabes que la visión de los lobos es extremadamente sensible?—preguntó Severus mientras abrazaba a Sirius, seguía siendo único haciendo berrinches, y sí, antes le hubiera lanzado una maldición a sus pelotas antes que afirmar que esos berrinches le enternecían profundamente.

—Pero es un bonito color—se quejó con menos intensidad Sirius.

—Es bonito, pero no para una habitación en la que se intenta dormir.—Su cuerpo se reblandecía con su toque.

—Puff ... como si durmiéramos mucho—dijo Sirius comenzando a sonreír.

—¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos en un gris perla?—sugirió Severus mientras acariciaba las caderas de Sirius—. Suave, relajante...

—No empieces a hacer eso de la voz—se quejó sin ganas Sirius mientras se dejaba acariciar.

—¿Qué cosa de la voz?—preguntó sorprendido.

—Lo de tu voz sexy...

—¿Tengo una voz sexy?—empezó a reírse Severus, pero lo dejó cuando Sirius lo miró mal.

Acarició a Sirius mientras le quitaba los pinceles llenos de pintura de las manos, frotándose contra él.

—¿Qué te parece si te quito toda esa pintura turquesa del cuerpo bajo la ducha?—sugirió Severus.

Sirius tan solo se separó de él, desprendiéndose de la ropa a cada paso, bueno, al fin y al cabo, no le importaban aquellas tontas riñas domésticas cuando acaban así.

o0o

Remus los vio bajar mientras estaba leyendo en un sillón frente a la chimenea, ambos con el cabello húmedo y con un Sirius mucho más calmado.

—Lo siento, amor, no sabía que ese color te hacía tanto daño a la vista—le dijo Sirius besándole de camino a la cocina.

—Gris perla—dijo Severus sonriendo.

—¿Hiciste eso de la voz?—le preguntó Remus haciendo que Severus volviera a reír.

—¿Tú también?—dijo Severus bajándose a besarle como había hecho Sirius.

—Anda, ve y comprueba que nada sale ardiendo allá adentro—le dijo mientras azotaba su duro trasero.

—Qué poca fe le tienes.—Pero tuvo que retractarse cuando un olor a quemado llegó a sus narices.

Después de un rato, Remus se adentró en la cocina. Él era el encargado de cocinar, Sirius era un negado, y Severus podía pasar horas sin comer si se concentraba en sus pociones.

Habían trasladado su laboratorio al sótano de la casa, y Remus ya le había sugerido que si no quería vender su casa, al menos la alquilara.

Los vio juntos sobre los fogones, y la visión de los dos hombre que había empezado a amar era demasiado buena. Habían tenido sus dudas, sus roces, discusiones e incluso algún llanto. Pero allí estaban creando una relación a tres a su medida.

El problema para Remus en ese momento era la cantidad de tela que ocultaba lo que ahora quería.

Con un giro de varita había hecho desaparecer los pantalones de ambos, estos le miraron sobre sus hombros e hicieron lo que sabían que el lincántropo quería, separaron las piernas dándole visión plena.  
Remus había desarrollado un gusto por follárselos a los dos a la vez, y ellos, complacientes, siempre le daban lo que quería.

o0o

Sirius sabía que aquello iba a funcionar, lo supo siempre, aunque como su suerte a veces le jugaba malas pasadas no quería jactarse de ello.

Si alguna vez no contempló su futuro sin Remus, ahora no era capaz de hacerlo sin Remus y Severus. Y al parecer, los tres estaban de acuerdo con ello. Miraba como Remus entraba suavemente en Severus, como su pelo aún húmedo se mecía con cada arremetida, observó hacia abajo, su miembro goteante. Pero a Remus le gustaba disfrutar de ambos así antes de cambiar de acción, y Sirius veía el punto, a él también le gustaba.

Severus le miraba a su vez, sabía completamente bien lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, porque en nada sería su turno.

Cuando Remus salió de él para tomar las caderas de Sirius, Severus protestó bajito, aquello hizo sonreír a Sirius. Pero cualquier pensamiento se fue cuando Remus entró en él, menos suave esta vez.

Remus entraba y salía de ellos rítmicamente, dejándolos deseando más. De nuevo dentro de él, pero esta vez Severus no se contuvo y se arrodilló a su lado, metiéndose su miembro necesitado en la boca.

Él siempre supo que aquello acabaría bien, nunca tuvo dudas.

OoooooooooO

Parece que funciona bastante bien, y Remus tonto no es, cada vez me queda más claro.

Pasad una buena noche y Felices Fiestas.

Mañana último capítulo.

Besitos.


	33. Chapter 33

Draco estaba nervioso, la idea no había sido suya, de esto tenían toda la culpa sus amigos.

Pero allí estaban celebrando su compromiso, miró a Harry hablando con Ron y Hermione.

Al parecer esos dos ya podían estar juntos en la misma habitación, imaginaba que Blaise había conseguido que el pelirrojo olvidara cualquier rastro de vida anterior a él. Le veía completamente capaz.

Draco le había pedido matrimonio a Harry en las vacaciones que con tanto esmero había organizado.

Atardecer en la playa, una suave brisa, y aquel diminuto bañador. Perfecto, sin duda.

Draco nunca había tenido dudas sobre lo que sentía por Harry, y solo había estado esperando a la ocasión perfecta. Tenía su puesto en el Ministerio en el Departamento de Aplicación de Leyes Mágicas, uno no muy importante, pero de momento era suficiente.

Tras el drama que encontraron al llegar a su casa, con un Blaise enamorado, un Ron depresivo y una cama infestada que tuvo que cambiar, era inadmisible volver a dormir allí. No vieron el momento de anunciarlo, pero al fin pudieron decírselo a sus amigos.

La consabida fiesta había sido la consecuencia, un montón de Weasley inundando su salón, otro montón de Gryffindor a los que había comenzado a apreciar y sus queridos Slytherin que eran su propia familia. Y lo más curioso, su padrino había accedido a aquella reunión.

Harry le llevó una copa mientras reía, y Draco le abrazó.

—¿Has cerrado bien nuestra habitación?—preguntó de nuevo Draco.

—Nadie va a entrar y montárselo en ella, cariño—dijo burlándose de él. Draco no estaba tan seguro, ya había sido mancillada una vez, pudiera serlo de nuevo, allí todos eran unos pervertidos.

Iba a dar un sorbo a su bebida, pero se quedó a medio camino.

Algo malo iba a suceder y sacó su varita con cuidado.

Delante de él, su padrino, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin hablaban con uno de los Weasley con coleta. Esa combinación era extraña, pero más extraño fue ver como Severus reprendía a Sirius y este besaba su mejilla.

Draco estaba a punto de separarlos para evitar males mayores, pero la sonrisa de Severus le hizo bajarla de golpe, y más cuando Sirius se abrazó coquetamente a él.

—Harry...

—Dime, amor.

—Harry, llévame a San Mungo.—Pidió desesperadamente empezando a preocupar a Harry que le sujetó por los hombros.

—¿Qué te pasa, Draco?

—No, no, mejor arráncame los ojos.—Suplicó cuando vio como Remus acariciaba los labios de su padrino en un suave beso.

Harry siguió la visión de su prometido contemplando la imagen de los tres hombres.

—Ah, eso...

—¿Cómo que eso?¿Sabías que eso estaba sucediendo?—preguntó Draco cada vez más seguro que estaba dentro de una realidad paralela. Una loca realidad paralela.

Pero cuando vio cómo Gatito saltaba a los brazos de su padrino y este le acariciaba un click sonó en su cabeza.

Y Draco se desmayó.

Cuando recobró el conocimiento, tenía a Harry a un lado y a Severus al otro.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó mareado.

—Te desmayaste–le dijo Harry acariciándole la frente.

—Creo que alguien puso algo en mi bebida, Severus—dijo mientras ambos le ayudaban a incorporarse en el sillón.

El pocionista se llevó la copa a la nariz, olfateándola con cuidado.

—Imaginé que tenías algo con esos dos—dijo con una risa nerviosa señalando a Sirius y Remus.

El sonrojo de su padrino le hizo sudar frío.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Pero ellos son...—Draco estaba volviendo a hacer drama, Harry iba a tratar de calmarlo pero Severus fue más rápido.

—Mira, muchacho, te quiero como si fueras mi hijo, mi insolente y malcriado hijo, pero no tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida sentimental—dijo el pocionista seriamente—. Vuelve a la fiesta, tu fiesta de compromiso y deja de hacer un drama.

Harry se reiría si no fuera porque era Severus Snape, para él mismo había sido un shock ver a esos tres interactuar juntos. Pero ¿quién era él para juzgar a tres personas que se amaban?

Severus se levantó y fue recibido por sus dos hombres.

—Ese chico tiene sangre Black, es único para hacer dramas.—La risa de Remus y el puchero de Sirius les pareció realmente divertidos a Harry.

—¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?—preguntó Draco con su propio berrinche Black.

—Acabo de confirmarlo, nunca pensé que lo conseguirían si te soy sincero—afirmó Harry.

—¿Cómo pueden hacer eso? Yo sería incapaz de compartirte con nadie—dijo Draco bebiendo de su copa.

—Bueno, cariño, amor es amor, ¿no?—dijo encogiéndose de hombros Harry—. Si ellos están bien así, y lo parecen... Joder, ¿por qué tienen que besarse así...?

Fue el turno de reírse para Draco, esos tres hombre eran como una especie de padres para ellos, no es que fueran tres, es que los padres no se besan, y punto.

—No te preocupes, luego nos obliviateremos juntos—dijo Draco besando a Harry.

—Sí, por favor.

Ese grupo loco de gente que los rodeaban eran sin duda extraños, pero eran sus locos particulares y los aceptaban con sus excentricidades.

Eso hasta que alguien trató de abrir la puerta de su dormitorio y rebotó contra la pared.

Panda de degenerados.

¡Su cama era sagrada!

o0o

Gatito paseaba entre las piernas de todos los amigos de sus humanos. Pensaba que no vería más al humano de ojos negro blandito y bueno, pero ya estaba con ese lobo humano que tan poco le gustaba.

Tendría que irse a buscar mimos a otro lado. Estaba contento, había mucho amor en esa sala. Y alguno había sido obra suya. Era el genio de los gatos del amor, el número uno de los gatitos mimosos, el rey de los corazones solitarios...

Todo no podía ser bueno, el gato indeseable había ido, Crookshanks. Hasta su nombre era tan feo y odioso como él.

—Hola minino—le dijo ronroneándole.

—Tú y yo no hablamos—maulló Gatito con su morrito alzado pasando a su lado sin mirarle.

Pero el matón del gato ese se interpuso en su camino, siempre tan bravucón. No entendía que los gatos eran sutiles, sutiles no fieras desmelenadas como él.

—Siempre tan arrogante, pues que sepas que he usado tu arenero—dijo Crookshanks riéndose gatunamente.

—No habrás sido capaz.—Sacó las uñas Gatito.

—Tendrás que comprobarlo—dijo Crookshanks lamiéndose la garrita tranquilamente.

Gatito corrió a ver su territorio mancillado, corrompido por ese gato feo y desmelenado.

Pero cuando llegó no había nada, se había burlado de él.

—Eres odioso...

—¿Cuándo lo vas a reconocer?—preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta de un golpecito de patita.

—¿Qué deberías ir al veterinario para que te sacrificaran?

Crookshanks se estaba acercando sinuosamente.

—¿Qué deberías raparte al cero porque ese pelaje no tiene solución?

Crookshanks saltó sobre él, maldito gato matón, odiaba cuando hacía eso, Gatito era esbelto y grácil, pero con ese gato siempre pasaba lo mismo.

Crookshanks comenzó a lamerle acicalándole y Gatito se intentó zafar, pero era una mole sobre él.

—Eres un gatito muy lindo pero con muy mal carácter—dijo Crookshanks sin dejar de lamer su pelaje negro.

—Soy el gatito del amor, no tengo mal carácter—se quejó Gatito—. Suéltame, y deja de hacer eso.

—Te gusta—siguió el otro animalito sin dejarle.

—No...

—¿Por qué ronroneas?—dijo parando con sus caricias gatunas.

—Yo no ronroneo... grrrr

Crookshanks se separó y Gatito se quejó.

—Aún queda este trozo—dijo mostrándole el lomo molesto.

—¿No decías que no te gustaba?—Pero volvió al pelaje negro.

Bueno, era agradable y nadie tenía porqué enterarse.

FIN

Y llegamos al final de esta historia, y de esta serie.

Fue tan divertido escribir las peripecias del gatito del amor, como él se autodenomina, empezó como un experimento y acabó en serie.

Muchas gracias a todos los que la habéis leído y comentado. Ha sido un placer compartirla con vosotros.

¡Feliz Navidad a todos!

¡Nos leemos en otra historia!

Besitos, Shimi.


End file.
